


My Love Isn't an Act

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, More tags will be added later, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Sympathetic Deceit, fake dating au, that good roceit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Roman Price is tired of his friends constantly setting him up on terrible dates, and so reaches out to his ex-boyfriend to fake-date him to shut them up.Deceit Adams, who hasn't seen Roman in years since their breakup, is surprised to know that Roman wants his help.He's determined not to mess things up this time.





	My Love Isn't an Act

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is a human!au and i have absolutely no plan im just winging it ok i hope this goes well

When Deceit received the text, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think. He hadn’t spoken to Roman in years, the two of them having had a falling out that resulted in them cutting off contact. Of all people to get a message from – Roman Price was not on the list. If getting a message from Roman wasn’t surprising enough, the contents off the message were even stranger.

‘Hey, I need your help with something. Call me ASAP x -R’

The lack of details pulled Deceit in (Or maybe it was the fact that deep down he missed Roman, although he’d never admit to that), and he decided to go for it. He opened the contact and clicked call. Roman didn’t pick up instantly and Deceit was about to hang up when he heard a voice on the other end. His heart skipped a beat at the familiar, dramatic voice.

“Hey, Dee! Listen, I’ve got a bit of an odd request,” Roman said.

“What’s up?”

Deceit started walking around his room, almost anxious at the idea of possibly seeing Roman again. It’d been so long.

“So, it’s my friends. They’ve been really getting at me recently about finding someone. They’ve set me up on a bunch of blind dates and GOD have they been terrible- I mean, it’s not really the guys’ faults, they’re probably just worried, but they’re just really not my type-“

“Roman, there’s no way you called me just to complain about your blind dates,” Deceit sighed, raising his eyebrow even though Roman couldn’t see his expression.

“Right, sorry. Look, you know me better than most people I talk to now. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so that they stop asking me so much. I know it’s a lot, especially considering how things ended, and I completely understand if you don’t want to but-“

Deceit cut Roman off again. “I’ll do it. Just text me a time and a place, I’ll come meet you and we’ll talk about it more.”

Deceit could hear the smile on Roman’s face. “Thank you, really. This means a lot.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”

The phone fell silent for a second before Roman spoke again. “Hey, I’m gonna go now, the others are getting here soon. I’ll text you later!”

Deceit wasn’t given much time to respond before Roman hung up. He stood still for a while before a smile broke out on his face. He couldn’t believe it. After everything that had happened, Roman still wanted his help with something.

He wasn’t going to mess things up this time.


End file.
